S.T.A.R. Labs
Background S.T.A.R. Labs stands for Scientific & Technological Advanced Research Laboratories. It is a private organization that specializes in high-end research & technology development. There are various S.T.A.R. Labs locations but the main five are located in Central City, Star City, Metropolis, Gotham & Taos. Central City operates as the headquarters of S.T.A.R. Labs due to being the location of its founding. There are also S.T.A.R. Labs satellite laboratories located in Gateway City, Detroit, Pittsburgh, etc. Main Locations Central City: Chemistry, Cybernetics & Robotics Division. * Director: Harrison Wells * Scientists: 'Sarah Charles, Allen Phaedon * '''Mechanical Engineer: 'Cisco Ramon * 'Bioengineer: 'Caitlin Snow * '''Structural Engineer: Ronnie Raymond * Intern: Valerie Perez Star City: Psionic, Genetics & Metahuman Division. * Director: '''Virgil Swann * '''Scientists: Jack Soo, Amy Palmer * Metagene Researcher: Lori Carmichael * Genetics Specialist: '''Kala Avasti '''Metropolis: Research, Medicine & Technology Division. * Director: Jenet Klyburn * Scientists: Doctor Welbourne, Christina McGee, Tanya Spears * Physicists: Tracy Simmons, Daniel Brown * Research Engineer: Karen Beecher Gotham: A.I., Engineering & Weaponry Division. * Director: Silas Stone * Chief Engineer: '''Alexander FergusonSilas Stone * '''Scientists: Alisa Adams * Chief of Advanced Ideas: '''Harold Grey * '''Weapons Engineer: Beautia Sivana Taos: Zeta-Beam Technology & Nanotechnology Division. * Director: Burton Thompson * Scientists: David Wilcox * Zeta Beam Researchers: Eduardo Dorado Sr, Adam Strange * JL Coordinator: Lucas Carr Former Members * Martin Stein: S.T.A.R. Labs Physicist - Central City * Elinore Stone: S.T.A.R. Labs Scientist - Detroit * T.O. Morrow: S.T.A.R. Labs Scientist - Detroit * Winslow Schott: S.T.A.R. Labs Scientific Inventor - Metropolis * Emil Hamilton: S.T.A.R. Labs Director - Metropolis * Albert Michaels:' '''S.T.A.R. Labs Research Scientist - Metropolis * Rudy Jones: S.T.A.R. Labs Janitor - Pittsburgh * Professor Ivo: S.T.A.R. Labs Head of the Cellular and Structural Biology - Star City * Meena Dhawan: S.T.A.R. Labs Scientist - Central City Trivia * Virgil Hawkins had an internship here * Garrison Slate founded S.T.A.R. Labs with the idea of creating a nationwide chain of research laboratories unconnected to the government or businesses. * Silas Stone first worked at the S.T.A.R. Labs in Detroit. * They're one of the few major private organizations that hasn't had a connection to any shady business. * The directors of the five main locations work as the Board of Directors that oversee all major decisions & plans for S.T.A.R. Labs. * S.T.A.R. Labs, along with the DEO, provided therapy & medical treatment for Rita Farr after her meta-gene was activated. * S.T.A.R. Labs oversees the Red Room while ARGUS is in charge of the Black Room. The Red Room houses technological artifacts & the Black Room houses magical relics. The Red Room was previously located in Detroit but has since moved to Central City. Some of the artifacts they have are Father Box, a Promethean skin graft, B-maze operating system & White Dwarf Stabilizer. Notes * The year S.T.A.R. Labs is formed is the year it first appeared in the comics. * Garrison Slade is the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs * Every employee has been an employee of S.T.A.R. Labs at some point in the comics or TV shows. ** Harrison Wells is a S.T.A.R. Labs employees in the ''Arrowverse. ** Sarah Charles is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who helped with Victor Stone's transformation to Cyborg. ** Allen Phaedon is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist at the Detroit location in Young Justice. ** Lori Carmichael is a cybernetics doctor at S.T.A.R. Labs in the Cyborg series. ** Meena Dawson is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist & operates as Fast Track, a speedster that helps to train new speedsters in the Flash comics. ** Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow & Ronnie Raymond are S.T.A.R. Labs employees in the Arrowverse. ** Virgil Swann is the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs on Smallville. ** Jack Soo is S.T.A.R. Labs' Vice President of Research & Development in the comics. ** Tanya Spears is the most intelligent teenager & a S.T.A.R. Labs employee in the comics. ** Kala Avasti is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist in Metropolis in the comics. ** Valerie Perez is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist & daughter of one of Flash's enemy in the comics. ** Jenet Klyburn is the Director of Metropolis' S.T.A.R. Labs in the comics. ** Doctor Welbourne is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist from the Adventures of Superman series. ** Christina McGee is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist from the Flash 1990 TV Series. ** Amy Palmer is based on Dr. Palmer, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist working under Emil Hamilton on Smallville. ** Tracy Simmons & Daniel Brown are S.T.A.R. Labs employees in the DCAU. ** Karen Beecher is a research engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs in the comics that design non-lethal weaponry. ** Silas Stone is connected to S.T.A.R. Labs is almost every continuity. ** Alexander Ferguson is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist in Arizona in the comics. ** Alisa Adams is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist in Gotham from the Gotham City Sirens series. ** Harold Grey is the head of S.T.A.R. Labs's Advanced Ideas Division in the Superboy comics. ** Beautia Sivana is a S.T.A.R. Labs employee on Smallville. ** Burton Thompson is a composite character from Young Justice & Superman (Volume 2) #113 .'' ** David Wilcox, Eduardo Dorado Sr & Adam Strange are S.T.A.R. Labs scientist at the Taos location in ''Young Justice. ** Lucas Carr is a close confidant of the Justice League in the comics & Young Justice TV show''.'' Category:Organizations